The present invention relates to a method for preparing, and subsequently stacking and reseparating, flat items, particularly for the purpose of dispensing them from an automatic dispenser, as well as to apparatus for practicing the method.
Items of the type under consideration may be flat envelopes, for example of plastic, each containing, for example, a bill or several bills, cards or the like. When separating the stack, interference with a smooth flow and double removals must be substantially eliminated, these being faults which may be caused, in particular, by deviations in the shape of the individual items as a result of varying contents of the envelopes, for example.